Capacitive switches are known from the prior art. A capacitive switch comprises a sensor surface and a reference surface, wherein the sensor surface and the reference surface are formed so that an electric field can be formed between them. An example of such a capacitive switch is described in German Patent No. DE 21 05 071.5, entitled “Capacitive Switch”, granted Jan. 29, 1981 to Applicant/Owner Colorado Instruments, Inc. The operating principle of a capacitive switch is that through actuation by a finger press or other contact with the switch surface, the capacitance between the sensor surface and the reference surface changes, which in turn changes other measurable parameters. The measurable parameters are recorded and evaluated and can therefore be used to trigger a desired function. The capacitive switches in the prior art have the disadvantage that the switch point depends on many parameters, and thereby perfectly reliable switching characteristics cannot be ensured. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is therefore to provide a capacitive switch, which has an increased reliability during actuation.